Jushiro Uematsu
Appearance Jushiro is a well-built 21 year old male in appearance, with neck-length brown hair and blue eyes. He lets his facial hair grow out. Like his brothers he wears the combat robes of the Uematsu clan over a shinigami's shihakusho. Personality Jushiro is very serious and quiet. Like the rest of the Uematsu clan he is very light for a noble, but he is very weighed down by being the heir to the clan should his father die. In battle he wishes to end things quickly and cleanly. History Like his brothers he was reaised in Seireitou unlike Setsuna. He was trained by his father and began teaching when he was 18. At eighteen he married a fellow noble and since then they have lived happily in the Uematsu clan residence. When Setsuna was ordered to leave the Soul Soceity in secret he was caught attempting to escape by Jushiro. With the rest of their generation of the Uematsu clan present, Setsuna and Jushiro fought to a standstill until nightfall, where Setsuna used his zanpakuto's shikai to escape. Jushiro's brother Ryu commented that it was the most even sword battle he had ever seen, with both opponent's never actually touching blades due to their familiarity with the other's swordstyles. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship- Like all the Uematsu clan Jushiro is very skilled in swordsmanship. He is at least a captain-level swordsman, and claims he could have been the Captain General of the Gotei 13 had he been born before Yamamoto. Shunpo Expert- He is knowledgeable enough in flash steps to be labeled an expert, but not a master, using them in combat for surprise attacks. Immense Spiritual Pressure- Again like all Uematsu clan members Jushiro has a large spiritual pressure, at least as high as a captain-level shinigami. Zanpakuto Kagu-tsuchi is a standard katana with a black and red hilt and a black-steel tsuba shaped like a five-pointed star. Shikai Kagu-tsuchi's release command is "Burn to Death." When released it transforms into a large broadsword with seven holes running alongs its length. When swung fire emerges from these holes, igniting nearby objects in fire and heating the blade. The blade can spin on its tsuba. *By pointing the blade at an opponent and saying the command "Burn Away" Jushiro can cause Kagu-tsuchi's blade to spin rapidly and form a tornado-like horn of fire around the blade that then launches at an opponent leaving a spinning firetrail behind it. If it hits this attack can burn away its target. However, this technique can be blocked by an opposing force of enough strength. *By stabbing his zanpakuto in the ground and saying the command "Burn Clean" Kagu-tsuchi releases a massive spherical wave of fire that will burn away spiritual particles, dispelling attacks. This wave will burn/consume any kind of kido attack lower than level 60, and will weaken any attack under 90. Bankai Kagu-tsuchi-no-Chi (Heaven's Incarnation of Fire) takes the form of a broad sword shaped like flame with a pair of sickle-like hooks at the end. The tsuba resembles an open dragon's mouth. It has seven holes along the length of the blade. When swung it fires fireballs that track down and strike an opponent. The blade is constantly on fire. Any flames produced by the bankai of this zanpakuto can burn through opponents and kido with equal ease.